


What Happens When A Determined Force Meets IKEA Furniture

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [220]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Molly Hooper, Amused Sherlock Holmes, Baby Furniture, Determined Mycroft Holmes, Disappointment, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Furniture building, Hand Kisses, IKEA Furniture, Loving Marriage, Married Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper Loves Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes is Not Amused, POV Mycroft Holmes, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnant Molly Hooper, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Mycroft is determined to build the baby furniture from IKEA all on his own but finds himself unable to, much to his family's amusement.





	What Happens When A Determined Force Meets IKEA Furniture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer to a Mollcroft prompt from **Dreamin** ( _“It’s really not that complicated.”_ ).

“It’s really not that complicated.” Mycroft looked at the instructions for the baby furniture and then back at his wife, who was giving him an amused look. “I promise.”

“I know you’re a genius, love, but this is IKEA furniture,” she said, settling a hand on her rounded belly. “I wish you the best of luck.”

“I do not need luck, my dear,” Mycroft murmured before kissing Molly on the cheek. “I will manage just fine.”

“Call me if you need Sherlock’s help,” she said, kissing his cheek in return before patting his other cheek. “I’ve got him on speed dial in case I go into labour.”

“And not me?” Mycroft asked with a pout.

“He coached Mary through birth, and besides, I assume you’ll be by my side the minute I go on maternity leave.” She gave him a smile. “Go have fun building things.”

Mycroft nodded and then went back to the instructions. Despite the general misgivings on how easy it was to assemble IKEA furniture, he was sure he was capable of doing it.

Five hours later, not a single piece was fully assembled. There were bits and pieces of each piece of furniture, but he had been disappointed to learn it was _not_ as easy as he had initially assumed. He did not want to admit this fact to his wife, so with a sigh, he got his mobile and dialed the familiar number, waiting for a dose of unwanted derision.

“You couldn’t build it,” Sherlock said as soon as he answered, and Mycroft could just hear the smirk in his brother’s voice.

“Not a single piece,” Mycroft said, gritting his teeth to bite back a sigh.

“I’ll come help,” he said. “But I assume you want me to avoid your wife when I break into your fortress?”

“Yes, please.”

“Fine. But you will owe me for this, brother mine.” There was a click and with a sigh, Mycroft set aside his mobile and sat on his arse on the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees.

“So I should expect Sherlock for dinner?”

Mycroft started slightly, then turned to see his wife in the doorway, a smirk that probably matched her brother-in-law’s on her face. “Yes. I _did_ try, though.” He gestured to the half-finished pieces of furniture.

“I know. I’m proud of what you managed to get done.” Molly moved behind her husband and leaned over awkwardly to kiss the top of his head. “Come down to the kitchen and get a snack. I’ll feed the both of you before you get back to work.”

“You are a dear,” he said, beaming up at her.

“That’s one of the many reasons I believe you married me,” she said with a soft laugh. “Come on. Up and to the kitchen.”

He maneuvered himself up off the floor and then reached for Molly’s hand, bringing it up to kiss her hand. “What would I do without you?” he murmured against her skin.

“Starve, for one. I can fill you in on the rest tonight after the furniture is built.” She lowered their hands and then tugged him towards the door. “Come on. Food first, then furniture.”

“Yes dear,” he said. While he couldn’t impress her with his furniture building prowess, he at least had her love. That was something, though, it truly was.


End file.
